The Kwami Code: A Tikki and Plagg Story
by OneLittleSpark18
Summary: (Tikki x Plagg oneshot) Fluff story between Tikki and Plagg, also discovering some of their past. Occurs during the week between my first story, MIRACULOUS: REVELATION and it's sequel MIRACULOUS: MOMENTS. I do not own any of the Miraculous characters. I do extensive research on the episodes I write about so the story is as accurate as possible. Enjoy!


It was a chilly April night, but the red and black Kwami sat perched on the balcony railing, trying to clear her head. Tikki always looked out for her Ladybugs; it was her job. However, she felt fiercely protective of Marinette, the current Ladybug. Tikki cared deeply for the girl and did not want her to get hurt; physically or emotionally.

Tikki knew the boy Adrien Agreste was the holder of Plagg's Miraculous. The balcony confrontation and the rooftop conversation had only occurred a few nights ago. Chat Noir knew Marinette was Ladybug. Tikki had yet to speak to Marinette about these events. There was someone else she needed to talk to first.

The kwami floated back down into Marinette's room to check on her sleeping charge. She smiled in her sleep, clutching a new plush black cat. Confidant that Marinette would not be waking up anytime soon, Tikki found the tiny vest and scarf the girl had made her. Kwamis don't fare well in cold weather and Marinette wanted Tikki warm during the winter.

She flew to the window, glancing over her shoulder one more time. Then she was off.

xXx

Plagg had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a rapping sound on the window. He lifted his head from the pillow next to Adrien's bed, blinking sleepily. _Tikki?_

He flew to the window, quickly letting the tiny creature in. She was _freezing_! "Tikki! It's late and cold! What are you doing here?" She shivered and gave him a smile.

"I came to see you. Unless you want me to leave…" She pretended to fly out.

"Nonono! Stay. Here, let's go down to the kitchen. It's warm and keeps some _amazing_ Camembert!" Tikki rolled her eyes and glanced at Adrien's still body.

"What about the boy? Will he stay asleep?"

"Adrien?" Plagg made a snorting sound. "He won't wake up unless you shove Camembert under his nose. Makes my morning, actually…" He grinned mischievously.

Plagg led Tikki down to the Agreste's massive kitchen, passing through doors and walls until they were both comfortably settled with cookies and cheese. Tikki was sitting quietly, nibbling on her cookie when Plagg arrived with capfuls of warm milk. When she said nothing, he nudged her head affectionately.

"You know I'm always happy to see you, right Suger-Cube?" She grinned at the nickname he developed for her centuries ago.

"I know that." Tikki set her cookie down. "Plagg, I need to know how the boy found out. If it was on his own, fine. But if he had help…"

Plagg waved a fin at her as he stuffed the Camembert in his mouth. "I know the code, Tikki. Adrien worked it out all on his own." He swallowed. "Well, I may have asked a couple questions to steer him in the right direction..."

Tikki groaned. "Oh Plagg!" She floated up and away from him.

Plagg set the rest of his cheese down and rose to meet her at eye level. "Hey! I didn't tell him 'The love of your life, your partner, LADYBUG is _the baker girl who sits behind you in class_!' I didn't break the Kwami Code. I know how much stronger their bond is when the Reveal happens naturally." He took her fin in his. "We made that mistake once. I'm not about to repeat it."

Tears spilled out of Tikki's eyes as she melted into Plagg's embrace.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Sugar-Cube. You don't always have to be strong. That's why I'm here."

"I just miss you so much!" She whimpered, the tears beginning to fade. Plagg gently pulled her away from himself.

"We've been away from each other _much_ longer than this. Remember Egypt? Those fools almost died of _old age_ before their Reveal." Tikki laughed.

"I remember." They sat back down to finish their snacks. "So… he really loves her?"

Plagg nodded, his mouth full. "Mhm! Yep. Kid's got it bad."

"Well, if I ever get the chance, I'm going to have a talk with him. It's rare, but if the Chat Noir breaks the Ladybug's heart, it can spell disaster!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Plagg muttered. Tikki placed her fin on his shoulder and squeezed.

"That was _not_ your fault, Plagg. You couldn't have seen that coming."

"I know. We've had a lot of charges over the years; but these two are different. You can sense it, right?" Plagg's mouth became full as he shoved the rest of his cheese in at once.

"I do. I don't want either of them to get hurt. We need to be more careful." Tikki stated protectively a she finished her cookie. Plagg cleaned up any evidence of the late-night picnic and the two floated back to Adrien's room. The kwamis stared at the boy's sleeping form.

"You know how much stronger they'll be as a team when he Reveals himself, right?" Tikki whispered. Plagg heaved a sigh of frustration.

" _We_ know that, but your girl doesn't; you heard her. She doesn't want to know right now. These two are different from past holders. Master Fu chose them for a reason. Time will tell what exactly that reason is."

Tikki glided to the window. "Their final Reveal will happen soon, and we'll be together again." She was optimistic. Plagg smiled and held her close.

"I hope so, Sugar-Cube."

She bundled up in her cold things then flew out into the night. Plagg strained to follow her glow until she disappeared from sight. He moved back to his pillow, scooting closer to Adrien's ear.

"Adrien, you may have a princess, but I've got a queen." Plagg's normally confident voice quavered slightly. "You need to Reveal yourself soon, so I can be with her, okay?" Adrien mumbled in his sleep.

"…ssooonnnn…"

Plagg smiled and curled up on his pillow.

"Soon."

 _Fin_

 **Now that you've seen what's gone on with the kwamis, check out what's new with Marinette, Adrien, and the rest of the Miraculous gang in** ** _Miraculous: Moments!_**

 _ **"One little spark, of inspiration/ Is at the heart, of all creation/ Right at the start, of everything that's new/ One little spark, lights up for you" -**_ **Journey into Imagination, EPCOT**

 _ **"Jesus looked at them and said, "With man it is impossible, but not with God. For all things are possible with**_ **God."" -Mark 10:27**


End file.
